


Сны как троллинг реальности, или В каждом троллинге есть доля троллинга

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В четвертый раз Хиджиката понял, что это не алкоголь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны как троллинг реальности, или В каждом троллинге есть доля троллинга

— Знаешь, — негромко произнес Гинтоки, — может быть, пора сказать Майоко… ну, о наших отношениях?  
Хиджиката бросил на него внимательный взгляд. Гинтоки смотрел в сторону и мял в руках бумажную салфетку, даже не обращая внимания на истаивающее перед ним парфе.  
Он явно переживал.  
— Ты не подумай, — добавил он, — я не настаиваю. Если ты считаешь, что лучше продолжать держать все в тайне…  
Хиджиката почувствовал себя виноватым. В конце концов, Майоко — это его ребенок. Он слишком долго тянул время и вынудил Гинтоки первым начать этот разговор.   
— Пожалуй, действительно пора, — ответил Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки поднял на него глаза.   
— Ты уверен?  
— Уверен.  
— А вдруг я ей не понравлюсь?  
— Понравишься.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Уверен.  
Щеки Гинтоки едва заметно порозовели.  
— Что-то здесь жарковато, — пробормотал он.  
Ты не можешь не понравиться, молча сказал Хиджиката, глядя, как блестят на свету его волосы.

— Майоко! — позвал Гинтоки. — Завтракать!  
— Опять опаздывает, — проворчал Хиджиката, раскрывая утреннюю газету.  
— Ничего страшного, — отмахнулся Гинтоки. — От школы не убудет.  
Он снял розовый фартук с рюшами и сел рядом.   
— Хватит читать за столом, это вредно.  
— Сначала «Джамп» свой убери. Он вреднее.  
— Ничего подобного. «Джамп» полезный. Это ты вредный.  
— Доброе утро, па-один! — Майоко влетела в кухню, и солнечные зайчики засверкали на ее красной крышечке и нежно-желтых боках. — Доброе утро, па-два!  
— Майоко, ешь, пока не остыло, — Гинтоки пододвинул к ней тарелку с омлетом. — Намазать тосты джемом?  
А мне не предложил, немного ревниво подумал Хиджиката. Майоко, видимо, прочитала это на его лице и звонко рассмеялась.  
— Не ревнуй, па-один!   
Гинтоки покосился снисходительно.  
— Ладно, тебе тоже намажу. Если попросишь, конечно.  
— Еще чего, — фыркнул Хиджиката.  
Майоко потянулась к Гинтоки и громко прошептала ему в ухо:  
— Па-один такой забавный, не правда ли?  
— Это точно, — согласился Гинтоки.  
— Я вас слышу, — буркнул Хиджиката.  
Майоко и Гинтоки захихикали в унисон, а Хиджиката нисколько не разозлился — напротив, захотелось посмеяться вместе с ними, но это было не в его стиле, поэтому он просто снова уткнулся в газету и проворчал:  
— Майоко, посмотри на часы.  
Майоко посмотрела, и хихиканье тут же сменилось воплем ужаса:  
— Я опаздываю! Па-один, почему ты раньше не сказал?  
— Вини своего па-два, — хмыкнул Хиджиката, но Майоко уже выскочила из-за стола, на ходу дожевывая тост с джемом.  
— Не забудь бэнто! — крикнул Гинтоки ей вслед. — На тумбочке в прихожей!  
— Взяла! — донеслось из коридора. — Пока!  
— Ребенок даже не успел нормально позавтракать, — произнес Гинтоки с легкой укоризной.  
От него пахло оливковым маслом и Гинтоки. Хиджиката отложил газету и поцеловал его.  
— Только об одном и думаешь, — вздохнул Гинтоки. — Что, прямо сейчас?  
— У нас еще есть полчаса, — тихо сказал Хиджиката.  
— Озабоченный, — Гинтоки покачал головой, но взгляд, брошенный из-под ресниц, был темным, жарким и бил навылет.  
Хиджиката потянул вниз молнию его рубашки.

— Слушай, — начал Гинтоки, когда Хиджиката наклонился обуться.  
Его голос звучал будто неуверенно, и это было настолько непривычно, что Хиджиката тут же прекратил завязывать шнурок и выпрямился.  
— Насчет Майоко…  
Хиджиката нахмурился.  
— Что с Майоко?  
Гинтоки отвел глаза, помолчал несколько мгновений, но все-таки закончил:  
— Я все-таки чувствую себя немного странно, когда ты съедаешь ее на ужин.  
Хиджиката удивленно моргнул, а потом рассмеялся. Гинтоки поджал губы.  
— Я так и знал. Не надо было говорить тебе.  
Хиджиката неимоверным усилием воли подавил смех.  
— Но ведь у нас еще целый холодильник Майоко, — сказал он, а затем, подумав, добавил: — К тому же если ее не съесть, у нее выйдет срок годности, и она все равно испортится. Каждая Майоко — это и есть наша Майоко. Не надо переживать по этому поводу.  
Он хотел сказать еще что-то, но внезапно стены поплыли, земля ушла из-под ног…

И Хиджиката проснулся.  
Тонкий утренний свет осторожно тянулся в окно.  
Хиджиката зевнул и принялся тереть лицо ладонями.  
Приснится же иногда. Наверное, это Сого что-то подмешал в Майоко… то есть, в майонез.   
Хотя Хиджиката вынужден был признать, что Гинтоки в фартуке выглядел бы неплохо.

Первый раз они списали на алкоголь.   
Второй — тоже.  
В третий раз Хиджиката понял, что не все так просто.  
— Хиджиката-кун, — Гинтоки аккуратно положил ложку рядом с опустевшей вазочкой из-под парфе, — что ты на меня так смотришь? Вот-вот дырку протрешь. Как я буду потом с дыркой?  
Слово «дырка», сказанное этим ленивым, тягучим голосом, внесло в мыслительный процесс Хиджикаты полный раздрай. Вдобавок в памяти всплыл сон про Майоко и розовый фартук с рюшами. Майоко, впрочем, тут же нырнула обратно, а вот фартук остался.  
— Какой-то ты… красный, — заметил Гинтоки. — Заболел?  
Заболел? Можно и так сказать.  
— Что-то здесь жарковато, — пробормотал Хиджиката.   
В четвертый раз он все-таки признал, что никакой это не алкоголь. Хотя Гинтоки действительно был как алкоголь — кружил голову, лишал здравомыслия и заставлял совершать глупые поступки. Или как инфекция, которую не вытравить даже самым сильным антибиотиком.  
Четвертый раз стал первым на трезвую голову, и Хиджиката отчетливо помнил ту ночь — рваное дыхание, жар прикосновений, чувственная неторопливость и непривычная, неприличная нежность.  
Тогда Хиджиката и понял, что заболел.   
— Можно еще парфе? — обратился Гинтоки к официантке.  
У болезни были длинные ресницы, пухлые губы и мягкие волосы. Она поразила сразу все клетки его организма, жрала сладкое за его счет и порой действовала на нервы даже сильнее Сого. А еще эта болезнь, кажется, не поддавалась лечению. Но хуже всего было то, что Хиджиката и не хотел лечиться.  
Гинтоки сосредоточился на второй порции парфе, а Хиджиката, в свою очередь, невольно сосредоточился на Гинтоки.  
Нет, вот какого черта, спрашивается, так облизывать ложку?  
У краешка его рта осталась крошка шоколада, и Хиджиката прикипел к ней взглядом.  
А когда они вышли из кафе, он затянул Гинтоки в темную щель между зданиями и, зарывшись пальцами в серебристые кудри, долго, медленно стирал этот проклятый шоколадный след.  
Губами.

Когда в твоей жизни внезапно и, как тебе кажется, незаслуженно появляется что-то хорошее, то сначала ты просто не понимаешь, что происходит, и прячешь глупую радостную улыбку, ведь улыбаться — не в твоем стиле. А потом, немного привыкнув, начинаешь искать в этом хорошем какие-нибудь недостатки, потому что одновременно с привыканием привязываешься к нему еще больше. Таким образом ты пытаешься убедить себя в том, что это для тебя не так уж и важно, ведь привязываться — тоже не в твоем стиле.   
Такова человеческая природа. Точнее, такова природа влюбленных мужчин.   
Ну, может быть, не всех. Некоторых влюбленных мужчин.  
Хотя Хиджиката, конечно, не был влюблен.   
Ни капельки. Ни доли капельки.  
И появление в его жизни Сакаты Гинтоки уж точно не принесло Хиджикате ничего хорошего.  
…Ладно, с «ничего» он переборщил. Секс все-таки был хорошим. Даже не хорошим — отличным.  
Но это порой навевало странные мысли.  
Однажды после очередного раунда отличного секса они расслабленно лежали на широкой кровати в гостиничном номере; Хиджиката курил, а Гинтоки задумчиво ковырялся в носу. За окном мириадами звезд и светодиодов цвела ночь, над изголовьем кровати горели затемненные тускло-красными плафонами лампы, и Гинтоки, небрежно задрапировавшийся простыней и покрытый поблескивающей пленкой пота, выглядел очень эротично, несмотря на торчащий из ноздри мизинец.  
Хиджиката затушил окурок, вытянулся, закинув руки за голову. Все тело переполняла приятная истома. Гинтоки наконец вытащил палец из носа и с громким подвыванием зевнул.  
Хиджиката покосился на него, задержал взгляд на припухших, потемневших от поцелуев губах, вспомнил, что эти губы вытворяли последнюю пару часов, и расслабленности в мышцах тут же поубавилось, а сердце застучало быстрее.  
Какого черта?  
Нет, и вправду, какого черта?  
Да как он смеет, этот кудрявый придурок?  
Почему даже один взгляд на него вызывает у Хиджикаты столько эмоций?  
Хиджиката раздраженно отвел глаза. Гинтоки снова зевнул, поерзал, меняя позу. Простыня сбилась.   
Он это специально, точно специально. Хиджиката практически против воли уставился на обнажившееся колено. Уровень раздражения резко поднялся, и оно начало концентрироваться где-то в нижней части живота.   
Хиджиката разозлился. Ему вдруг захотелось как-нибудь отомстить за себя — за то, что всего лишь вид колена, обычного мужского колена, крепкого, покрытого волосками и шрамами, оказывал такой эффект на его мужское достоинство.  
— Эй, — сказал он.  
— Что? — лениво повернул голову Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката заставил себя оторваться от созерцания колена и безразличным тоном продолжил:  
— Скажи честно, ты ведь наверняка снимался в порно?  
Гинтоки моргнул.  
— А?  
— Ну или хотя бы для порножурналов. Или выступал в стриптиз-клубах.  
Гинтоки даже слегка приподнялся на локте, и выражение непробиваемой апатии на его лице сменилось слегка удивленным любопытством. Хиджиката ощутил смутное удовлетворение. Но при этом простыня сбилась еще сильнее, открыв полукруглую лунку пупка, и в горле внезапно пересохло.   
— Это ты к чему?  
— Ну… — Хиджиката облизнул губы и неопределенно помахал рукой. — Просто ты создаешь такое впечатление. Ну… Когда раздеваешься, например…  
Гинтоки фыркнул.  
— Это что, был комплимент?  
— Это был вопрос.  
Гинтоки вздохнул и снова лег.  
— Знаешь, Хиджиката-кун, я так и не понял, к чему ты клонишь.  
На самом деле Хиджикате давно хотелось завести этот разговор.   
Положа руку на сердце, он все же мог признаться, — только про себя, конечно, — что Гинтоки каким-то образом умудрился войти в список вещей, которые ему нравились, и находился в опасной близости даже к майонезу.  
А майонез — это уже не просто так. Это совсем не то что хорошее сакэ или теплая постель, которые, безусловно, приятны, но не являются жизненной необходимостью.  
От этой мысли Хиджикате становилось не по себе.  
Хотелось найти в Гинтоки что-нибудь, что могло бы ослабить эту привязанность — лень, пристрастие к сладкому и раздражающие усмешки в расчет не шли, потому что о них Хиджиката знал с самого начала.   
Он некоторое время помолчал, а потом решил высказаться без обиняков:   
— Ты очень опытный. Почему?  
Гинтоки поскреб щеку и спросил:  
— Что конкретно ты имеешь в виду?  
— Постель, — раздраженно ответил Хиджиката.  
— Такое чувство, будто я попал в кроссовер с «Отелло», — тихо пробормотал Гинтоки и добавил чуть громче: — Хочешь побеседовать о том, сколько мужчин у меня было до тебя? Это дурной тон.   
Хиджиката потянулся за сигаретами.  
Гинтоки снова вздохнул, зачем-то натянул простыню до груди и посмотрел в сторону.  
— Я снимался только для тех дурацких яойных обложек к дивиди, — произнес он, и Хиджикате почудились странные нотки в его голосе. — Между прочим, вместе с тобой.  
Он бросил на Гинтоки быстрый взгляд.   
Колено так и торчало из-под белой ткани и бросалось в глаза еще сильнее, так как верхняя часть туловища теперь была прикрыта.  
Он это специально, точно специально.  
Хиджиката отложил сигаретную пачку и зажигалку, наклонился и поцеловал его, а Гинтоки одним движением сбросил простыню, потянул его к себе и сжал в объятиях.   
В эти моменты Хиджиката забывал обо всем на свете.

После того разговора, ярчайшими эротическими образами отпечатавшегося в памяти, Хиджиката больше не спрашивал о порно, но где-то в глубине души, очень, очень глубоко, все равно надеялся уличить Гинтоки. В чем угодно — правда, Хиджиката имел в виду не преступления, а, к примеру, какого-нибудь гипотетического парня, которого Гинтоки подцепил, чтобы вместе выпить: с него бы сталось.  
И однажды Хиджиката его все-таки поймал.   
Наткнувшись на Гинтоки в какой-то закусочной, — как раз с нее Хиджиката всегда начинал выполнение задачи «наткнись на Гинтоки», — он обнаружил того пьяным и привалившимся к какому-то смутно знакомому мужику в потрепанной одежде и солнцезащитных очках.   
Правда, разозлился Хиджиката не на то, что Гинтоки подцепил себе собутыльника, а на самого собутыльника. Когда тот полез Гинтоки за пазуху, Хиджикату и вовсе охватила ярость. А Гинтоки еще и хмельно захихикал, даже не пытаясь отстраниться, и это стало последней каплей.   
— Эй, — ледяным голосом проговорил Хиджиката, нависнув над мужиком в очках. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Э? — тот взглянул с удивлением. Видимо, он был совсем пьян, раз тон Хиджикаты не произвел на него должного впечатления. — Я просто хотел достать бумажник и расплатиться за сакэ, Гин-сан обещал…  
Хиджиката заскрежетал зубами. Что там Гинтоки успел наобещать этому странному мужику бомжевато-извращенного вида? Да и кто поверит в такую убогую отмазку? Засунуть руку под одежду Гинтоки — пьяного, раскрасневшегося Гинтоки, который задремал на твоем плече, — только затем, чтобы вытащить бумажник, — такого просто быть не может.  
Поэтому Хиджиката, не обращая внимания на слабые протестующие вскрики, вышвырнул завравшегося наглеца за порог, а сам с чувством выполненного долга занял его место. Правда, пока он занимался устранением собутыльника, Гинтоки уронил голову на столешницу и заснул так крепко, что пустил слюну. В итоге Хиджиката пил сам с собой. Несколько раз он случайно тыкал Гинтоки под бок, но тот лишь мычал что-то нечленораздельное и не просыпался.  
— Господин, мы закрываемся, — сообщил хозяин.   
Хиджикате больше всего хотелось закинуть проспиртованное тело Гинтоки под стол и уйти одному, предварительно сломав об него стул за то, что пришлось потратить столько времени на скучное сидение в тишине и созерцание его слюней. Но это стало бы проблемой для заведения, и Хиджиката как единственный сознательный и бодрствующий посетитель из двоих оставшихся все-таки преодолел соблазн.  
— Ёрозуя, — произнес он, пихая того в бок. — Ёрозуя!  
Гинтоки не пошевелился.  
— Ёрозуя. Кудрявый придурок. Ленивая жопа. Грязный пикапер.  
Аналогичная реакция.  
Хиджиката вздохнул и потянул его за руку, совершенно серьезно намереваясь протащить к выходу волоком и оставить в близлежащей помойной куче, где ему было бы самое место.   
Так и закончился бы этот бесполезно потраченный вечер, но Гинтоки вдруг продрал глаза, окинул его мутным взглядом и спросил с укоризной:  
— Хасегава-сан, что ты делаешь?  
Хиджиката стиснул челюсти. Да в каком месте он похож на этого Хасегаву или как его там?  
Он почти успел это озвучить, но Гинтоки хлопнул его по запястью и снова растекся по столу.  
— Отстань. И вообще, забудь про тот раз, ладно? Я, между прочим, уже несвободен.   
Сердце Хиджикаты замерло на мгновение, а потом заполошно заколотилось. Он даже почти не обратил внимания на упоминание про некий «тот раз».  
— Если хочешь, можешь уходить, — добавил Гинтоки. — Я тут кое-кого жду.  
Хиджиката сглотнул внезапно подкативший к горлу ком и спросил:  
— Кого?  
— Как кого? — почти неразборчиво пробормотал Гинтоки. — Принца, блин, на майонезном коне.  
…После этого оставить его в близлежащей помойной куче не получилось, хотя и очень хотелось. А фраза «принц на майонезном коне» приобрела иной, качественно новый смысл, так как Гинтоки был не в состоянии передвигаться самостоятельно.   
— Тоже мне принц, черт тебя возьми, — пробормотал Хиджиката, взваливая его на спину.  
— Ммм… — отозвался Гинтоки, устраивая голову на его плече.  
Хиджиката беззлобно фыркнул. Гинтоки сейчас походил скорее на мешок картошки — тяжелый, неудобный и все время норовит соскользнуть, но и не бросишь же. Поэтому Хиджиката просто поудобнее перехватил его под колени и зашагал по тускло освещенной фонарями улице.  
Теплое дыхание Гинтоки путалось в волосах на затылке, и Хиджиката думал, что этот вечер оказался не самым худшим из бесполезно потраченных вечеров в его жизни.

— Ну что, в отель? — буркнул Хиджиката, когда они встретились в следующий раз.  
— Что, прямо сразу? — Гинтоки поджал губы. — А как же свидание? Как же парфе?  
— Свидание — это же когда остаешься с кем-то только вдвоем, правильно? — уточнил Хиджиката и тут же ответил сам себе: — Правильно. Так что пошли в отель. И не ломайся, ты не в сёдзё-манге.   
— А парфе? — не отставал Гинтоки.  
— Потом, — отрезал Хиджиката.   
Гинтоки скорчил недовольную гримасу, но, когда Хиджиката целенаправленно пошел в сторону ближайшего отеля, тоже зашагал следом.  
Хиджиката незаметно усмехнулся. В глубине души ему даже немного нравилось, как Гинтоки всем своим видом показывал, будто делает ему одолжение, а потом наслаждался сексом так откровенно, что Хиджикате от этого сносило крышу.   
Это было в некотором смысле…  
Нет-нет, в словарном запасе Хиджикаты отсутствовало слово «мило».  
Это же не сёдзё-манга, черт побери.  
Но крышу от Гинтоки действительно сносило.  
Когда они зашли в комнату, Хиджиката прямо с порога втиснул его в стену. Просунул колено между его бедер, с силой провел ладонями по его бокам, ткнулся губами в уголок челюсти, прикусил мочку уха — Гинтоки выгнулся навстречу, цепляясь за его плечи, сжимая пальцы так, что потом наверняка останутся синяки, привстал на носках, негромко замычал. Хиджиката чувствовал его дрожь — по спине пробегал холодок, в паху жгло, перед глазами разгорались электрические сполохи.   
— Озабоченный, — выдохнул Гинтоки — почти промурлыкал.   
Горячее дыхание обдало щеку. Хиджиката заглянул ему в глаза — и утонул в затуманенной страстью винно-красной глубине, и стало душно, странно, горько-сладко. Будто с головой накрыло теплой волной, вытеснило весь воздух из груди, объяло до самого сердца, до самой души.   
Хиджиката на мгновение замер, впитывая взглядом каждую черточку его лица, а потом коснулся кончиками пальцев его губ — легко, почти невесомо.   
Горячий язык скользнул по подушечкам.   
— Как всегда, — Гинтоки облизнулся, придвинулся еще теснее — в глазах танцевал смех, — на вкус как сигареты. Не люблю горькое.   
Хиджиката подался вперед и накрыл его губы ртом. Гинтоки потерся промежностью о его ногу, — Хиджиката ощутил его эрекцию, — протиснул руку между их телами, сдвинул край его юкаты.   
Хиджикату перетряхнуло от прикосновения жесткой горячей ладони к члену.  
Он отстранился и произнес, не узнавая собственного голоса:  
— Штаны сними. Быстро.  
Гинтоки принялся расстегивать ширинку, одновременно пытаясь поцеловать его и стряхнуть с ноги сапог.  
Возбуждение захлестывало с головой, скручивалось в раскаленную спираль внизу живота, разливало по всему телу невыносимый жар, словно в жилах вместо крови бился расплавленный металл.   
Хиджиката взял Гинтоки прямо вот так, у самой двери, перехватив его под колено, в быстром, агрессивном ритме, вбиваясь до самого упора, будто пытаясь вколотить его в стену. Гинтоки запрокидывал голову, стукаясь затылком, жмурился и не сдерживал стонов — музыка для глаз, музыка для ушей. Оргазм ударил по нервам — будто двести двадцать вольт прошило тело насквозь.  
Гинтоки практически повис на нем, — сразу после секса ему всегда будто разом отказывало все тело, — и Хиджиката придерживал его за талию, зарывшись лицом в мягкие кудри. В голове стоял звон, и было очень хорошо — безумно, безумно хорошо.   
Потом они разделись, перебрались в постель и занялись сексом снова — теперь уже с медленными поцелуями, неторопливыми касаниями, долгими взглядами глаза в глаза. Гинтоки, гибкий, теплый и влажный, прижимался к Хиджикате, как большая кошка. Хиджиката проводил по его горлу то пальцами, то языком, ласкал ртом соски, гладил его плечи, колени, запускал руки в серебристые кудри, вглядывался в лицо, ловил рваное дыхание.  
— Мне нравится, когда ты меня трогаешь, — непривычно серьезно произнес Гинтоки.  
Его губы потемнели от прихлынувшей крови, под ресницами дрожали капельки бликов — будто звезды. Хиджиката смотрел на него, и в груди что-то замирало.   
— Мне нравится тебя трогать, — отозвался он. — Я люблю тебя… трогать.  
Гинтоки улыбнулся, потрепал его по волосам, притянул к себе и прошептал прямо в ухо:  
— И я… люблю.  
Внутри Хиджикаты словно разорвался фейерверк. Целый завод фейерверков.   
— Парфе люблю, — добавил Гинтоки. — Ты же обещал, не забыл?   
Чертов Ёрозуя. Сводит его с ума.  
Хиджиката хотел огрызнуться, но почему-то ответил поцелуем.

— Прекрати, — прошипел Гинтоки, когда Хиджиката обнял его со спины, — Майоко услышит.  
— Она же в холодильнике, — Хиджиката потянул вниз резинку его пижамных штанов. — Мы тихо.   
— Не ври. Ты же рычишь как спорткар, когда кончаешь… Ахх!  
— А сам-то, — Хиджиката усмехнулся, чувствуя ладонью, как кожа на бедре Гинтоки покрывается мурашками.  
— Нам нужен холодильник со звукоизоляцией, — выдохнул Гинтоки, запрокинув голову ему на плечо.  
Хиджиката поцеловал его в шею, а потом…

— А-а-а! — завопил Гинтоки прямо под ухом.  
Хиджиката тут же открыл глаза, схватил лежавший у изголовья меч и вскочил на ноги, ошалело озираясь, но никаких угроз безопасности в комнате не обнаружил. Гинтоки сидел на кровати, вперив бессмысленный взгляд в стену, — видимо, еще толком не проснулся.   
Хиджиката вздохнул и слегка ткнул его в плечо концом ножен.  
— Что орешь?  
— А? — Гинтоки поднял голову, и его глаза приняли более осмысленное выражение. — Фух… Да всю ночь какая-то чушь снилась. Как будто мы с тобой живем вместе, и с нами живет огромная шоколадка по имени Шоко-чан, и она наша дочь.  
Хиджиката удивленно моргнул.  
— …Утром она уходит в школу, а вечером я ее съедаю, — продолжал Гинтоки. — А утром появляется новая Шоко-чан. А вечером я ее съедаю.   
Он потер лицо ладонями и снова принял лежачее положение.  
— Такое только тебе и может присниться, — Хиджиката фыркнул, отложил меч в сторону и сел на кровать. — Потому что ты придурок.  
— Если я придурок, то ты — суперпридурок, — отозвался Гинтоки сквозь зевок.  
— Нет, это ты — супер, — возразил Хиджиката.  
— Я супер, — благосклонно согласился Гинтоки.  
— В смысле — суперпридурок, — тут же исправился Хиджиката.  
— Да достал уже, — Гинтоки поморщился и похлопал рукой по матрасу. — Ложись. Еще рано.  
— Сам достал, — проворчал Хиджиката и лег.

— Майоко! Шоко! — позвал Гинтоки. — Завтракать!  
— Опять опаздывают, — проворчал Хиджиката, раскрывая утреннюю газету.  
Майоко и Шоко-чан вбежали в кухню, держась за руки, и хором поздоровались:  
— Доброе утро, па-один! Доброе утро, па-два!


End file.
